videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Shao Kahn
Kostume 1: His primary costume is with his cape * Kostume 2: His alternate costume is without his cape * Unlockable Kostume 1: His alternate costume from Mortal Kombat: Deception * Unlockable Kostume 2: Shao Kahn's appearance from Mortal Kombat: Annihilation * Unlockable Kostume 3: Shao Kahn - Redesigned * Unlockable Kostume 4: Emperor Shao Kahn * Kosplay 1: Cubone from Pokemon * Kosplay 2: Dry Bowser Bio A ruthless and brutal tyrant of Outworld, Shao Kahn has conquered many foreign realms to his own during his conquests. This has led to Raiden requesting that the Elder Gods start a line of tournaments called Mortal Kombat. With the existence of these tournaments, Shao Kahn would be forbidden to merge any particular realm unless the fate of a realm is determined through the tournament. Any victory for Shao Kahn would lead to a realm being conquered. Earthrealm was his biggest target. When Liu Kang defeated the sorcerer Shang Tsung during a tenth tournament, the emperor gave Shang Tsung another chance after rejuvenating him. However, Shang Tsung lost a second time and thus began an invasion of Earthrealm. Luckily, Raiden and his forces managed to bring Shao Kahn and his forces down and then banished him to a portal that was suppose to kill him inside so he'd never return. Despite the malicious emperor's demise, Earthrealm isn't fully safe just yet. Gameplay Character Trait Home Run: Shao Kahn grabs the opponent, tosses them into the air, and summons his hammer before swinging it into the opponent as they fall, sending them flying. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Charging Spikes: Shao Kahn dashes forward at high speeds with a shadow trail following behind him, ramming into his opponent with his armored shoulders. **The enhanced version is called Shoulder Slam which involves Shao Kahn powering up with the energy of souls, and performs a faster Charging Spikes with armor. He backhands the stunned opponent immediately afterwards. * Hammer Swing: Shao Kahn quickly materializes his signature Wrath Hammer, swinging at his opponent. ** The enhanced version is called Hammer Smash. Shao Kahn follows by another swing at the opponent's legs, knocking them down, finishing off with a ruthless smash at the base of the neck. * Headbutt: Shao Kahn grabs his opponent by the neck and lifts them up, proceeding to deliver a powerful headbutt into their face. ** The enhanced version is called Headbutt Combo. Shao Kahn does the Headbutt as normal, before punching his opponent in the stomach with his free hand and kicking them away. * Uplifting Knee: Shao Kahn performs a rising knee attack with a streak following behind him, muck like Johnny Cage's Shadow moves. ** The enhanced version is called Kahn Knee. The move becomes into a parry. Shao Kahn grabs the opponent's fist, stunning them, before launching upwards into their stomach with his knee. At the knee moment, Shao Kahn creates a soul-fueled explosion mid-air, spacing out him and his opponent. * Hammer Throw: Shao Kahn throws his Wrath Hammer at his opponent. * Light Spear: Shao Kahn crouches down to his knees and throws a long light spear at his opponent. * Ridicule: Shao Kahn would often taunt, mock, and ridicule his opponents with insults, mockery, or just plain laughter. It is a trademark of Shao Kahn's and is what makes him one of the more memorable bosses in fighting game history. In Deception, performing a Ridicule could heal Shao Kahn, though only a tiny sliver of health would be recovered and could only be performed three times a match before it was automatically disabled. Same goes for Armageddon; however, in Armageddon there is no limit to the amount of times this is used. It heals him once for a rate above 10%, and decreases the more it is used. Konqueror Gains soul-based attacks and Rage, which enhances his power. His eyes and gauntlets glows green. * Rage: Shao Kahn enters a soul-fueled state of fury for 20 seconds, preventing him from staggering and enhancing his weapon-based moves. (Konqueror Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Outrage. Shao Kahn takes a few seconds longer to enter Rage; the result is stronger armor, a longer time period (30 seconds), and enhancing both his weapon and ranged moves. * Soul Pulse: Shao Kahn punches at the air, firing a small soul ball at his opponent. ** The enhanced version is called Soul Battery and Shao Kahn simply does the move twice, with armor. * Soul Absorbtion: Shao Kahn grabs his opponent by the neck, draining their life force, while regaining some of his own health. ** The enhanced version is called Soul Drain. Shao Kahn drains more health and has armor while performing this move. Wrathful Gains Wrath, which enhances weapon-based moves. His eyes and horns of his helmet glows red. * Wrath: For all of Shao Kahn's weapons (Hammer, spear, etc.), they become powered up and glow red as he uses them. (Wrathful Variation) **The enhanced version is called Fury which adds armor and extra hits. * Wrathful Strike: Shao Kahn hits the head of his Wrath Hammer into his opponent's knees, hits them in the base of their neck with the pommel, and slams their head with the hammer. ** The enhanced version is called Furious Strike. Shao Kahn executes the move faster and with armor. * Spear Flurry: Shao Kahn charges at his opponent with his Wrath Spear, stabbing them through the stomach, and then kicks them away. Emperor Replaces weapons with fist-based attacks. He wears different gauntlet designs and doesn't wear his helmet. * Kahn Grapple: Shao Kahn charges at his opponent and wraps his arms around them while crushing their ribs, before releasing them with a powerful kick. (Emperor Variation) **The enhanced version is called Kahn's Grip. Shao Kahn crushes them twice, and slams their face into the ground afterwards rather than kicking them away. Gains armor as well. * Emperor's Shield: Shao Kahn brings up a glowing green shield that reflects a single projectile. ** The enhanced version is called Imperial Aegis. Shao Kahn's shield can now reflect two projectiles, and if the opponent attempts a physical attack, it connects into a parry attack where he dodges the hit and slugs his opponent. * Scary Face: A copy of Shao Kahn's face, made from souls, launches from his face, knocking his opponent down. Depending on the button pressed, it will either cause damage (Red), stun the opponent (Green), invert their controls (Blue), or knock them back (Yellow). X-Ray Move * Arm to loss: '''Shao Kahn slams his hammer into the opponent's skull, breaking their jaw. This sends them into the air, and he follows with a powerful Up Knee into their abdomen, breaking their ribs. As they land and attempt to stand back up, Shao Kahn snaps their neck. Super Move * '''Wrath of Kahn: Shao Kahn reaches out his hand and if he makes contact, will grab the opponent by the throat. He throws the opponent to the ground, puts his foot on them, and smashes them repeatedly with his Wrath Hammer. After six good hits, he then tosses them into the air and smashes them away with his hammer. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Golden Wrath: Shao Kahn sees a platform between himself and his opponent. The platform spawns what looks like the Wrath Hammer except it has the color scheme as the Golden Hammer from Super Smash Bros. He takes the golden Wrath Hammer and he starts cartoonishly hammering it up and down in full speed. As he runs to his opponent, he bashes the opponent with each bash being slow motion. The head is smashed to pieces first, then so do the torso, and finally do the lower body. Despite the opponent completely smashed to pieces, Shao Kahn continuously slams his hammer up and down. * Hammer Beatdown: Shao Kahn kicks his opponent on the ground. He then summons his Wrath Hammer. He smashes his opponent once with it before saying, “FEEL THE WRATH OF SHAO KAHN!!!”. He then continues smashing the opponent with his hammer over and over again until they end up as a mess of destroyed bones and organs, with blood erupting from his/her stomach. * Brute Force: Shao Kahn knocks his opponent down to the ground and grabs him/her by their legs. He brings his opponent's legs upwards so he/she is still laying on there back. Shao Kahn pulls on the opponent's right leg with his right hand, and pushes his opponent's left leg with his left arm, causing his/her left leg to stretch back and there right leg to stretch forward towards Shao Kahn. The opponent screams in pain as he/she starts to rip in half. With one big stretch, Shao Kahn rips his opponent in half and holds the two pieces in the air. X-Ality * X-Kahn: Shao Kahn creates a green spear and impales his opponent in the throat with it. He brings the opponent to his/her knees and twists the spear, snapping his/her neck. He finishes by bashing the opponent far away with a swing of his hammer onto his/her chest, obliterating the ribcage. Brutalities * Gusher: Shao Kahn throws his hammer at the opponent's head, hitting it. It then flies off, causing a constant stream of blood to eject from their neck. * Spinner: During X-Ray Move at the final neck snap, Shao Kahn tears the opponent's throat open in the process, causing their head to spin around and gush blood. * Burning Soul: Shao Kahn shoots a soul ball at the opponent, burning them in a green flame; leaving nothing but a bloody skeleton. (Konqueror Variation) * Kahn Smash: While under the influence of Wrath or Fury, Shao Kahn crushes the opponent's head with the hammer. (Wrathful Variation) * Poppy!: Shao Kahn stuns the opponent with Scary Face, and then grapples them, making their head pops off; the neck gunshing blood. (Emperor Variation) * Uplifting: While under the influence of Fury, Shao Kahn knees the opponent torso off from the limbs and head, impaling by the spike on Shao Kahn's knees. It falls off as he lands. (Secret - Wrathful Variation) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Hammer on the Head: Shao Kahn pulls out his Wrath Hammer, throws it into the air and it comes back down, crushing his head into a bloody mess. RAMtalities Meltalities Criticalities * 'Outworld Rules!!!: ' (with Shang Tsung) * 'Revenant Attack: ' (with Quan Chi) * 'Full Brutal God: ' (with Shinnok) Devastators Sequences Battle Intro Shao Kahn thrusts his hammer onto the ground and says, "You will bow down to your emperor, Shao Kahn!” Victory Pose Shao Kahn points at his fallen opponent and taunts, "It's official! You suck!" Then he faces the camera and laughs. Rival '''Name: '''Ganondorf Both are sorcerous overlords who intend to conquer their respective universes. Ganondorf intends to conquer Hyrule and plunge it into darkness, whereas Shao Kahn intends to conquer and rule all the realms, even if it means breaking the Mortal Kombat code. Category:MK Vs Nintendo